Tales Of The Hagane Family
by MidknightWolf
Summary: A collection of moments in the life of Ginga, Madoka, and...their daughter? Sounds like things could get out of hand! Takes place during Zero-G. Rated M for sexual content and mild vulgar language.
1. Good Night, Sleep Tight

A/N:** Remember when I told you at the end of "Madoka's Protector" that the next Beyblade fic I would write was going to be set in the classic 2002 series? You don't? Well I did, the reason being that the thing's still in the developmental stages. But for now, let's all gather 'round the fireplace for some more mushy moments between Ginga and Madoka! **

**The following is a non-profit, fan based based work.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade is the property of Takara, d-rights, and Nelvana.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_Tales Of The Hagane Family_

Chapter 1: Good Night, Sleep Tight

It was a rather cold October evening as the infamous red-haired Legend Blader walked the streets of the city, heading towards his home. He had just finished appearing as the final guest combatant at the latest Battle Bladers tournament, having to face off against the young Zero. In many ways, Zero could be considered Ginga's successor, considering he was the one who gave the boy his bey, and since his return to the city a little over a year ago he had begun to train with him. But his thoughts weren't on Zero as he strolled through the frigid night air, no, his thoughts were on the beautiful woman he had been in love with since the day she snuck up on him by the river to get a close up look at Pegasus. Back then, they were but children, and now they were grown. And their love had blossomed ever since that first fateful meeting, even enduring things like the rampage of L-Lightning Drago, or when she developed a crush on that douche scientist from the Russian team during the World Championships, or during Spiral Force's attack, even during the war against Nemesis they had remained true to each other. Then came the faithful day when he took her out to the pier and wined and dined her until his wallet (and his bank account) were drier than a bone. They then returned to the spot by the river where they first met all those years ago, and he took her by the hand as he bent down onto one knee and proposed to her. She gasped, her eyes filled with tears, and she threw her arms around and knocked him to the ground, kissing him passionately. The next six months flew by, especially since he kept falling asleep during their conversations with the wedding planner, and soon came the day where her father walked her down the aisle and gave her away to him. As they said their vows and slipped the gold bands onto each other's fingers, he realized that there were some things in life more important than Beyblade, and she was at the top of the list.

As his mental trip down memory lane concluded, so did his walk to his humble adobe. He looked up at the lit up sign, which would be shutting off as soon as he came in.

"Ah, the B-Pit.", he happily sighed, "Home sweet home." He strode to the door and turned the handle, making his way in as the bell rang. Out came a woman with short maroon hair, clad in a white blouse with yellow trimming and a black skirt. He looked at her, examining her body from the soles of her feet to the top of her head. His favourite part, though, was her chest. She came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to have you home, Ginga.", she greeted him with a warm smile and bright eyes.

"It's good to be home, Madoka. Especially when I know I'm coming home to you.", he said as he grabbed her by her waist and spun her around in the air and placed a series of soft kisses on her neck. She laughed uncontrollably, which made him only want to kiss her more, but this time he moved his focus from her neck and met her gaze, getting lost in her beautiful ocean-like eyes. He leaned into her and planted a deep, wet kiss which she returned with passion. She then slid her tongue into his mouth, which he accepted with gusto. They wished to remain in this lip lock forever, until a little girl came running into the room.

"MOOOOMMMMY!", she whined loudly, causing the happy couple to break their kiss. Luckily, this gave them a chance to catch their breath. They turned around to face the little pink-haired girl standing before them with unamused looks on their faces.

"Mal Hagane, why aren't you in your pyjamas?", Madoka questioned her in a serious tone.

"I'm not sleepy! I wanna play!", Mal piped up.

"You've been playing all afternoon at the park, and all evening before suppertime. Now it's time to get ready for bed.", Madoka instructed.

"But mommy! Daddy just got home from the big tournament! I wanna play with daddy!", Mal pleaded.

"Now, Mal, we gave you a set bedtime for a reason. If you stay up all night and don't get your sleep, you won't grow up to be big and strong.", Ginga explained.

"But daddy…", she said as her bottom lip began to quiver. Ginga turned to Madoka, who smiled and gave him an assuring nod.

"Look, I'll play with you tomorrow. In fact, you, me and mommy will spend the whole day together! We'll do whatever you want!", he said.

"Really?!", she squeaked as her eyes lit up.

"You bet! But for now, it's time for you to get your pyjamas on and get ready for bed.", Madoka said, bending down and giving her a hug. She nodded and headed up the stairs to her room. "And brush your teeth!", she yelled after her.

"Heh…it's funny, when I see her eyes light up like that, she reminds me of you.", Ginga said as he walked over to Madoka and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's certainly got your hyper active personality.", she laughed. Ginga chuckled.

"Comes as a shock then that she wants to be a mechanic rather than a blader.", he said.

"I'm actually glad, considering you always got mixed up in world-destroying events, being a Legend Blader and all.", she told him.

"To be fair, you were right there beside me during all those world-destroying events.", he sarcastically pointed out, "But it was a lot easier to deal with all those things because you were there to put me at ease with a smile. And to be honest, I'm glad Mal's staying out of the battle scene, too."

At that moment, Mal came bounding down the stairs and ran up to them, now dressed in yellow pyjamas.

"Ready for bed, mommy.", she said.

"Did you brush your teeth, too?", Madoka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, yep, yeppers.", she said as she gave a huge smile to show her teeth were clean and shining white.

"Good job, sweetie. Now let's get you off to bed.", she said as she scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. Meanwhile, Ginga shut off the sign out front and locked the door, turning the lights off in the storefront as well. He went into the living room and glanced at the TV, seeing coverage from the tournament that night. He chuckled to himself at the sight of Zero hoisting the trophy into the air and proclaiming he was destined to be the number one blader in the world. Ginga shook his head and shut off the TV, as well as the lights in the living room, making sure he drew the window shades shut.

He went into the kitchen and flicked on the light from the stove, turning off the main lights and leaving a faint blue glow in the room. It reminded him of his bey Pegasus, and more importantly, of his wife's beautiful eyes. Making his way up the stairs, after locking the doors, he proceeded down the hall and peeked in to his daughter's room where he saw Madoka reading a book to her as she began to fall asleep. She was bathed in the soft glow of the night light beside Mal's bed, making him hair look like sparkling ambers. He stood in the doorway watching her read the book with such beautiful speech, even doing the voices for all the different characters. Finally, Mal yawned and fell asleep. She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf in her room.

"You read that book beautifully, my dear.", he complimented her as he walked into the room and put his arm around her. The two of them warmly smiled as they watched their daughter peacefully sleep.

"She's so cute when she's asleep.", Madoka observed.

"Yeah, it's a shame she has to wake up.", he said as they laughed softly together.

"I never would've imagined we'd create something so wonderful out of ourselves.", she said.

"I never thought I would have kids at all.", he snickered.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?", she whispered as she had a slightly more seductive look in her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled and put his hands on her waist, feeling her curves.

"Definitely, but not in Mal's room.", he said.

"Well no shit, Sherlock.", she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Even to this day, Ginga still amazed her with his dumbfounded way of thinking. But, that was why she loved him. Always knowing he would do whatever it takes to protect her and Mal, no matter how dangerous or stupid the idea may be. He did it out of love, love unconditionally for her.

They tip-toed into their room and quietly shut the door, making sure to put the lock on in case Mal woke up suddenly and decided she wanted to play a game of tag. He removed his scarf and headband, as well as tossing off his jacket and removing the blading gear from his belt. They had already taken their shoes off beforehand. Meanwhile, he turned around and became mesmerized when she began to undress. She began by unbuttoning her blouse, slowly in order to tease him. She could see his face turning a deep shade of red, and it made her feel quite playful. Throwing the blouse to the floor, Ginga got a full view of her breasts, just barely contained by her sexy white bra with intricately designed flowers woven into the lace. He began to feel a throbbing in his body, but tried to repress it until Madoka was finished. She then slipped her thumbs into either side of her skirt, pulling it down and revealing her pink-and-white striped shimapan. His eyes followed her skirt as it traveled down her long legs, until she stepped out of it. He felt the throbbing getting harder and harder to ignore, but he stood his ground. Madoka placed her hands on her hips and did a little catwalk towards him. She pressed herself against him and draped one hand across his cheek, nibbling at his neck.

"Are you horny yet, my winged hero?", she cooed into his ear. Ginga couldn't resist anymore! He lunged at her with animal instinct and sent them both crashing into the bed as he slammed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss while he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. She moaned in what seemed to be a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Oh yes! That's it, Ginga! Take me now!", she cried at the top of her lungs. He did as she requested, reaching behind her back and ripping her bra open, tearing the straps on her shoulders and flinging the garment off her.

Taking one of her breasts into his hand, he began to fondle it as he placed his mouth over the other and started sucking on her nipple. She wrapped her legs around him as she reached over and pulled off his shirt, while he switched from fondling her left breast to flicking the nipple with his thumb. At this point, Madoka's cheeks were beet red, and growing darker. Ginga's cheeks began to rapidly change colour as he dropped his pants, unmasking his hardened shaft,

and immediately rubbing it against her inner thigh. This caused Madoka to moan loudly, adding fuel to his fire as he removed his hand from her breast and moved it down her stomach until he reached her womanhood. He began rubbing it furiously until he felt the wet sensation against his hand. He knew it was time to move in.

Gazing into her eyes, they both smiled and nodded, as she sat up and threw her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. He grabbed her panties with one hand and practically ripped them off while he entered her and began slowly thrusting into her. Madoka began moaning even louder and more frequently as Ginga increased his speed, reaching beneath them and taking a handful of her ass into each of his hands and massaging it to give her further pleasure. His thrusts became faster and harder as he went deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh God! Ginga! You're…you're…you're in my womb!", she screamed. Ginga smirked, making one last powerful series of thrusts as both of them hit their climax. Crying out each other's names, Ginga's sperm burst forth into Madoka while her love juices came rushing out like a tidal wave. Ginga slowly pulled out of her and laid down beside her as they both panted.

"That was…wow…", Madoka swooned.

"You were…just…incredible.", Ginga sighed. Turning towards her, he kicked off his pants and pulled her into an embrace. She buried her face into his chest, while they pressed their intimate areas together, causing both of them to moan softly before falling to sleep for the night.

A/N: **Well, how did you all enjoy it? I didn't originally intend to put that sex scene at the end, but once I started to write about them flirting, I couldn't help myself. And for any of you wondering why Mal is Ginga and Madoka's daughter rather than just Madoka's assisant/protege in Zero-G, the short answer is when I saw an image of her for the first time she looked like an adorable cross between them. I thought, hey, why the hell not? So, feel free to review, tell me if there's something you think I could improve upon, and stay tuned for more moments between the Hagane family in the coming weeks! Until then, everyone stay safe. Peace**


	2. On The Right Track

A/N: **Hey, everybody! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I've got a lot of ideas for GinMado moments running around in my head. (Seriously, I can't think about any other story ideas but ones for these two.) Perhaps I'm a little obsessive. Anyways, on with the story!**

**The following is a non-profit, fan based based work.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade is the property of Takara, d-rights, and Nelvana.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_Tales Of The Hagane Family_

Chapter 2: On The Right Track

*** 15 Years Ago ***

As Ginga sat across from Madoka on the train taking them to their next location to do battle in the World Championships, he had a solemn look on his face. He was still upset by the fact the Russian team had used her to obtain data on their team so they could create specialized stadiums to ensure their victory. Luckily, such cheap tactics proved ineffective, and Gan Gan Galaxy was one step closer to winning. But he still wasn't happy, because Madoka had been played for a fool by the Russian team's captain, Aleksi. He grinded his teeth at the mention of his name.

"It wasn't all his doing, I know that. Anton was manipulating them with the promise of continued funding for their space voyage. But I still despise that douche for what he did to her! He played with her heart, like it was a toy! Even now that it's all over, I can still see the sadness in her eyes.", he spoke to himself.

"Ginga?", Madoka said, causing him to come back to reality, "Is something up?"

"Uh…n-no! Why would there be?", he said as his cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Ginga…the last time you stared at me for that long was after my dad got in a plane crash. What's wrong?", she asked, her voice carrying concern.

"You can see right through me, Madoka.", he sighed, "I was just wondering...if you were still upset about what happened back in Russia."

Her facial expression became of one shock. Taken aback, she shifted her gaze to the window. "No, I-I'm okay." Ginga frowned as he saw a small tear come down from her eye.

"I can see that you're crying, Madoka. Please, tell me what's wrong.", he pleaded, "I'm here for you." Upon hearing those words come from his mouth, Madoka looked straight into Ginga's eyes, and began to cry louder. He immediately leapt from the edge of his bunk bed and came over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She began bawling her eyes out, the sound muffled in his shirt so no one would wake up. He put an arm over her back and placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her soft hair. Her tears continued to flow, prompting him to press his lips against her forehead and place a gentle kiss to calm her.

Madoka continued to cry for a good fifteen minutes, and Ginga tightened his grip each time she let out a saddened wail. Finally, she was merely sniffling, but Ginga continued to hold her close to him. They both felt a strange feeling in their hearts, enjoying the warmth their bodies were feeding to one another, the snow falling gracefully out the window. She blushed, her lips curling into a smile, and he did the same. The feeling was indescribable, but felt so familiar and almost like it was meant to happen.

"Ginga?", she asked.

"Yeah?", he responded.

"Thanks for comforting me. I'm sorry if I cost you any sleep.", she said.

"I wasn't even tired.", he chuckled.

"The thing is, Aleksi was the first guy whoever told me he 'liked' me, or so I thought.", she admitted.

"Why would you even be attracted to that douche in the first place?", he scoffed.

"He was the first person who shared my interest in science and technology. We bonded on a mutual level with that.", she continued on, "I was heartbroken during your match when I figured out they had used me to cheat in the tournament. I felt like a two dollar harlet."

"You are in _no way_ a harlet of any kind, my sweet Madoka.", he sternly told her. She turned a deep shade of red, her eyes sparkling.

"You think I'm…sweet?", she asked coyly while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Not just sweet, but beautiful, full of grace, and brilliant.", he softly spoke to her as he cupped her cheek with his hand. Madoka closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Ginga's face. He met her lips with his own, the two of them melting in a moment of passion. They parted after about a minute, a slight shade of crimson adorning their cheeks as they gazed into each other's eyes. He put his arms around her back, pulling her close in order to massage her, thus increasing her pleasure. She softly moaned as he leaned in and began nibbling on her ear. Madoka began to breath softly as she leaned against her fiery-haired teammate.

"Uh…listen Madoka…", he began, breaking away from her ear and looking into her blue orbs that seemed like vast oceans to him.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"I was…uh…just w-wondering…if you, maybe, wanted to stay close to me tonight?", he stammered nervously. Her face suddenly became extremely flustered, and he was afraid he had suddenly gone too far. But her expression of shock soon turned into one of loving compassion.

"Of course, Ginga. That sounds wonderful.", she swooned. Taking his hand as he offered it, he lead her over to his bed, slowly pulling back the covers and laying Madoka down carefully so they didn't disturb Masamune on the top bunk. Crawling in beside her, she snuggled up to him and laid herself on his chest. In response, he once again brought her into a strong embrace. Closing their eyes, the two began to slowly fall asleep. But there was still one thing Madoka had to tell her impromptu protector.

"Ginga, thank you. For everything.", he whispered.

"Don't worry, from now on I'll protect you.", he said.

"Good night, my love.", she spoke, the last part being almost inaudible. Nevertheless, Ginga still heard it, and smiled warmly at her sleeping figure.

"Good night.", he said. Closing his eyes, he placed a hand on her cheek. And feeling the warmth, he finally got some rest.

*** Present Day ***

The snow fell much like it did on that night when she realized just how much Ginga meant to her. Looking down at little Mal sleeping in her lap, she admired the fruits of their labour. Motherhood was a wonderful feeling, but a challenge when trying to take care of an energetic four-year-old while running a hugely successful repair shop _and_ being the assistant to the head of the WBBA. But she counted it as a blessing, especially when she had someone like Ginga to help her through it all. She glanced over to the double seater across from theirs, where Zero had fallen asleep on Ren, and vice versa. She leaned over and rested on Ginga's shoulder. He immediately looked over from fiddling with his bey and put his arm around her, a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks.", she said.

"For what?", he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Protecting me all this time.", she answered.

"Of course, I'll always be here to protect you.", he assured her. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat, lulling her to sleep, with the train's whistle signalling their next stop at the World Tournament would be there in the morning.

A/N: **And that's chapter two! Again, sorry for the wait, and as always if there's something you think I need to improve on, never hesitate to say it. Hope you enjoyed, see ya next time for more moments between the Hagane family. Keep it weird. **


End file.
